Gone
by storyteller1425
Summary: Mako's death is unexpected. Though it is hard for Korra to accept he is gone, she knows he will live on through their daughter. Makorra.


**A/N: Hello, reader(s)! So this is my first Legend of Korra fic - or at least the first one I've ever posted. I had posted it on Tumblr a few days ago and completely forgot to post it here. Oops. :) But here it is and I'm not sure who would read this, but if you are, thank you very much. I like you already. ;D**

**Before you start reading, I would just like to acknowledge the inspiration for this fic: maximumrain3 a.k.a. Jim (her real name is Natalie but I like Jim better). Her art for Bromotions Week on Tumblr is what inspired this fic, and you should really check her out! Though I'm sure many people have already heard of her.**

**I hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

It all happened so fast.

One moment you were here with me, living and breathing. The next, you're gone and out of my life.

We had so much hope for the future, a future we planned to spend together. I would continue my duties as the Avatar, and you would work your way up the ranks as a police officer. This was what you had wanted, what we both wanted. It was something stable and safe. It was a future meant for raising a family.  
And I was naive enough to believe it would happen.

But this is my life we're talking about. The spirits just love screwing with my fate because I can never get a break, can I, Mako? Even when Amon and the Equalists are gone. Even when Republic City is no longer in chaos.

Even when we have a baby.

I remember the day I told you about it. We were eating dinner for our first wedding anniversary. You wore the biggest smile I'd ever seen, and I'm sure we both had tears in our eyes. Your usual stoic expression was replaced by pure joy.

And when you kissed me, all I could think was that this baby would have the greatest father in the world.

Five months later, you were gone.

I was cooking dinner when I received the call. They told me you were shot, multiple times, while you were chasing down a couple of thugs. You were at the hospital and in critical condition. I didn't know what I was thinking at the time; I'm sure I wasn't thinking at all, because I dropped everything and ran to the hospital.

I'm sure you would have chastised me for running while I was a little more than five months pregnant. But the only thought I had was that I needed you to be okay. The baby needed you to be okay.

At the hospital, I was directed to your room. I heard the heart rate monitor beep oh-so-slowly as I entered the room. The tears that had welled up spilled over when I saw your battered form lying on the bed.

Your eyes fluttered open when I caressed your bloodied, beautiful face. They were the same amber eyes I had fallen in love with all those years ago, but they were losing their usual spark.

I was too late.

"I love you," you had whispered to me.

I smiled down at you through my tears. "I love you, too."

"I'm sorry," you continued, your voice barely audible. "When our baby grows up, tell her how much I love her. Tell her I'll be proud of her no matter what she does, how I'll be just as proud of her as I am of her mother."

I shook my head. "Don't say that. Please."

"I'm sorry," you said again, before the light left your eyes forever.

I remained by your side, even after your heart stopped beating and I had lost you. I remained by your side and cried for you, for us, and for our baby. I cried and cursed and begged for you to come back, though I knew you wouldn't, would never.

Your funeral was held five days later.

It was raining, as cliche as it is. Haven't you ever stopped to wonder, Mako, why it's never sunny when there's a funeral? I think you would have liked it better, having your funeral on a clear day.

Asami, Bolin, and I gave our eulogies. Poor Bolin was in tears halfway through his. I stayed strong for you because I knew that's what you would have wanted.  
But it was hard to hold in the tears when you were lowered into the ground. I realized then that I would never be able to see you again. I would never again feel your warmth, your arms around me, your lips against mine.

After everyone went home, Bolin and I stayed by your grave, so new it didn't even have a headstone yet.

"I miss him so much, Bolin."

"I know, Korra. I miss him too."

And of all people who had attended your funeral, I believed him the most. He understood the pain I was going through. You were his only family and to have lost you, someone he always looked up to, was something he never expected. Sometimes, I feel as if Bolin is hurting even more than I am.

But he was still his optimistic self as he smiled at me through his tears. "But he'll never truly be gone. He'll live on through her, your baby."

He was right. Everything about our daughter reminds me of you. She has your eyes and is a skilled firebender. When she smiles or frowns, all I can see is you. I love her so much and I wish every day for you to have seen her for even just a moment.

She asks about her father sometimes, and I recall all of my memories of you, however faded they may be as time progresses. I know she wishes you're here with her; I do too. But every day, I tell her what you had told me: that you love her and would be proud of her no matter what she does.

And do you know the greatest thing about that, Mako?

She believes it with all her heart.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I personally enjoyed writing this (which hasn't happened in a _very_ long time) and I hope to be posting more LoK stuff soon.** **Now I'm going to take the time to do some shameless advertising (hehe):**

**If you have a Tumblr (and even if you don't!), feel free to check out mine. My URL is bookluvrshir. And while you're at it, check out Jim's Tumblr too! She goes by maximumrain3 on Tumblr as well.**

**If you are a writer, please check out The Prompts. You can find information on The Prompts on my profile.**

**Again, thank you thank you_ thank you_ for taking the time to read this. Please review and tell me your thoughts, good or bad. :) Until next time!**


End file.
